It has often been noticed that persons sometimes like to eat a cherry or an olive in an alcoholic beverage particularly. Often times, it is fairly difficult to do this because retrieval of the piece of garnish is somewhat difficult. Often people are observed using spoons, forks, or indeed their fingers in order to reach into a drink and retrieve the piece of garnish.